Tenebrae Sol Ventus
Tenebrae Sol Ventus is an Angel that has killed most of the Dragons during the midquel. He gained an enormous amount of power from bathing in their blood and has become one of the most formidable foes in the roleplay. He is also a member of Amor Fati and works directly alongside Fatum. Personality Tenebrae, as a person, is a very dangerous person and should be avoided at all costs. He is known to cause rampant destruction wherever he roams, and often leaves others beaten in a state of critical condition if they aren't dead by the time he's done with them. There's no type of danger that Tenebrae doesn't cause, and often, there are people that are physically harmed that never recover given just how much his danger level rises in conflict. The amount of danger he exhibits is shown by the bounty on his head. He is famed as "The End," and known for completely destroying the bodies of his targets, no matter their station. In his own words, nobody can truly escape the scales of fate, and their station will not protect them from him. Realistically, The Imprisoned removes his morality scale, essentially, corrupting his views of the world and only allowing him to channel the darker sides of himself in exchange for the power the sword offers him. In a way, he's lost his mind thanks to the blade, but he is not so insane that he is without reason. While many stay away from him, running away doesn't work sometimes. He is as destructive a force as three different natural disasters and falling meteors from the sky. He enjoys breaking things into pieces, and seeing people fall apart when he sends things to the scrap heap, or people to the grave whenever he draws The Imprisoned. Death is his specialty, so whenever he gets to destroy, he seems calmer than usual since he doesn't have to wait. While it shows his impatience, he is often patient enough to wait out any parts of his plan or scheming if he has to. He will wait for years if he must, as he has been searching for years to obtain power that would satisfy The Imprisoned's bloodlust. His original personality shines through when he shows his disgust for having to kill living beings, so he's far more comfortable simply destroying things than he is by killing people, but at times The Imprisoned removes his sense of empathy and allows him to kill with wild abandon. He doesn't show that he enjoys bloodshed, even then, and simply disregards the deaths of others as unimportant. Not only their lives, but their deaths, so all kinds of sorrow do not bother him. At times, Tenebrae is conflicted about what he does. He lost control after taking a sword that he shouldn't have touched in the first place, so he was perfectly corrupted by the energy flooding his body. Power replaced reason, and he became a man of strength rather than kindness. His conflict with himself makes him somewhat unstable, often replacing his calm with violent fits of rage. This happens very rarely, however, and he often presents himself as a very controlled man and one of the more devious fighters in the world rather than one who would cause destruction for no reason. Like when he was a standard Angel, everything has a purpose, and he doesn't act unless he's certain he can do what he's searching to do. His conflicted feelings also broach onto subjects of his relationships, as he has a difficulty forming bonds while using The Imprisoned. His darker side makes him push away others, or altogether destroy them if he has no need for them, but there us still a lighter side to him that can accept others so long as he cares for them enough not to slay them on the spot. This is shown when he sheathes The Imprisoned. He is a benevolent soul, at heart, but his benevolence has been corrupted by the use of his sword. When he puts it away, he shows a kinder side, but his soul is so blackened by the use of his sword that he will willingly draw it, no matter what the cost. This is made clearer when he speaks of Alee, and the kindness in his voice becomes apparent. He still displays some traits that are known to go with Angels, but they are only on display for very short amounts of time, as his soul is black to the point where he can only briefly be benevolent. When confronting Alee, no traces of the destroyer remains, and he seems to be his normal self. He remembers calmer times, but can't ever go back to those times no matter how much he wishes. For that reason, he does not care how many times he has to draw The Imprisoned, nor does he care who gets in his way. So long as they avoid him, he can accomplish his wish, and so long as he has the power to grasp his desire, then he cares not for other lives save for his own, and that of Alee. Special Form Tenebrae's strongest form, beyond his Dragon Explosion, is a "True" Dragon Transformation known as Umbral Chaos. It is the perfect combination of the life energy he stole from every dragon he's killed thus far, as well as a mix between its power, Fatum's power, and his own. Umbral Chaos is a massive dragon which compares to Whitewind in terms of scale, only to be dwarfed by Apep in terms of sheer size and weight. Black scales cover the entirety of his body, protecting him like a thick armor from the tip of his horns all the way down to the tip of his tail. As a dragon, his body is muscular to the point where his wings appear to have arms of their own, serving as a third set of appendages. He has no eyes, and instead, locates his prey based on their soul, allowing him to chase a target, no matter how well they conceal themselves. If a target has no soul to speak of, the black feathers he leaves alerts him to the presence of others. The only way to surmount such a challenge is through intense amounts of effort and attrition on the part of the ones attacking him. Known Attacks/Abilities * Judgement - Black Akehura that floods Zephyr's sword. It unlocks the hidden evil absorbed into the blade, and release it in a concentrated beam that can eclipse buildings. Judgement eats away at the body constantly unless removed through massive amounts of Akehura. Living bodies destroyed by Judgement are absorbed into The Imprisoned, essentially meaning those under its effects fuel Zephyr's Akehura even further, allowing him to attack with much more strength than he originally did, and even allowing him to move faster and hit harder than usual. All of the dragons he killed died to Judgement, allowing him to fight with the strength of a fully-grown dragon. In his dragon form, Judgement's effects are transferred through his claws and teeth. * Light of Heaven - Zephyr is still an Angel, no matter how corrupt he may have become. When he spreads his wings, which appear as shards of light, his body regenerates major damage to the point where he can restore lost limbs without issue. Light of Heaven can spread and moderately restore others around him, and even cure disease and poisons so long as there are not too many targets for Zephyr to heal. Light of Heaven, in Tenebrae's dragon form, functions the exact same way without issue. He can restore lost limbs, so long as he doesn't die before using it. * Vision of Despondency - Zephyr's crystal like wings turned entirely black, and he radiates the same wave he uses for healing. Vision of Despondency actually decays other people, plants, and even buildings. It's weakness is healing, which doesn't erase it, but rather, keeps it from destroying people and landscapes. Vision of Despondency, the longer you stand in it, begins to sap Akehura energy to power Zephyr. Standing within the field Vision of Despondency leaves fogs the eyes and destroys vision, making it very difficult to navigate since it seems as though a fog covers the field. Eventually, Vision of Despondency will cause permanent blindness and irreversible decay of the body save to healing magic that is legendary in terms of power. It is rare that Vision of Despondency reaches such a stage, but it is possible. * Blood Red Moon - A defensive technique if Tenebrae feels threatened, and otherwise, an evasive one that allows him to get around the battlefield as he pleases. He releases a massive cloud of black feathers that permeate the air, and removes the vision of those within its bounds. To them, the horizon and sky are black, while the ground is covered in a thick red mist. It removes the ability to trace Tenebrae by any means, keeping him entirely safe so long as he is careful. When he moves in to attack, however, he becomes visible to his targets. Blood Red Moon seems to drive certain beings to the bring of their sanity, stripping them of their free will and binding them as Tenebrae's weapons, but it doesn't seem to work very well against living beings as opposed to monsters of animals. * Chaotic Dragon Roar - Tenebrae's Dragon Roar is a very frightening thing given that it relies on ancient, forbidden power. His roar is also, considerably, one of the more destructive ones. It collapses the air, compresses it, and causes explosions on a massive scale that function as vacuums. His weakest version of the attack could rip through the entirety of a town, turning everything into mere shards. Its power is not in its initial effect alone, either. The point of impact drags targets into a void before beginning to consume their Akehura, only letting them free if they can break through from the inside. Otherwise, the point of impact leaves spots on the ground that become elongated spears when approached. If not killed by being hit with the roar itself, then when implanted with the spears, death is almost a certainty. * Chaotic Dragon Explosion - Tenebrae's strongest form is not his Dragon Explosion, but he still has access to it. He releases just the smallest sliver of his power, causing his horns to grow, his tail, and scales to protect his body as an even more powerful armor. When in this state, Tenebrae has almost complete control over "chaos" allowing him to drain Akehura at an increased rate, as well as control and mold it as if it were his own body. Even coming into contact with him is draining, as he only seems to become stronger as fights drag on as opposed to his enemies. * Chaos Manifestation: Tenebrae creates manifestations of pure Chaos Akehura, giving him an endless stream of soldiers to throw at his enemies so long as he has the energy to continue summoning them. The purpose of Chaos Manifestations is not to kill an enemy given their relatively frail bodies as opposed to their strength, but to cover the target in Chaos Akehura and turn them into a Chaos Manifestation. For those who were not created directly from Tenebrae, this change is temporary, but while under the effects of a Chaos Manifestation, the target will feel a need to kill under Tenebrae's orders. Special Form Attacks/Abilities * Ad Nihilo: Tenebrae thrives off of random assortments of Akehura. As such, he can consume attacks of any element without issue, either entirely ridding them, or mitigating the damage they would normally cause. Unfortunately, Ad Nihilo causes Tenebrae to lose his ability to gain attacks based off new elements, as the random nature of them all causes a failure to combine. * Grudge - Tenebrae can cause tendrils to come from any surface, anywhere he chooses to do so, as long as it doesn't come directly from another being. These tendrils pull at the target, infusing them with Chaos so long as they are in contact with them. When gorged on the Akehura of others, the tendrils will explode and send Chaos Akehura spilling everywhere, possibly doing even more harm. * Kingdom of God: Tenebrae creates a field of Chaos Akehura that cannot be pierced from the inside to surround his prey. From here, simply standing on the ground and breathing in the air slowly turns the target into a Chaos Manifestation. Tenebrae's body is, further, covered in Chaos Akehura, meaning every hit will continue to change the enemy into a Chaos Manifestation. Kingdom of God is, without a doubt, a threat given that once one has become a Chaos Manifestation, they will use their power against their friends for a short while, laced with Chaos, which makes the skill much like a virus in that it infects continually. One can fight while a Chaos Manifestation of Tenebrae, but fighting his control is a mental struggle, so only the truly willful will keep fighting him. In which case, his failsafe is that while in that form, they cannot harm him due to their attacks being Chaos Infused, but just like the state of being a Chaos Manifestation, it's all temporary. Kingdom of God takes a fair amount of energy to conjure, so it is used rarely. * Revelation: Tenebrae, if attacking a Chaos Manifestation, pulls all the Chaos Akehura from their body. For a person, this means that while they would be freed of their Chaos Manifestation body, they would no longer have a body to speak of if they were entirely transformed. Revelation's effects are fairly instant, which means even the smallest graze could end up destroying an entire body, or at least, the part of the body that has been transformed. Those who are becoming Chaos Manifestations are advised to avoid Tenebrae until the effects of his Akehura wear off. Background Tenebrae Sol Ventus was originally born as "Sol Ventus," but certain events led to the changing of his name. Originally, he was a peace-loving angel that lived in the heavens as a scholar rather than the warrior he grew to be. He was never a frail child, but knew that he could spend his time gathering more knowledge than fighting, and actually make something productive out of what he learned. Still, he taught many how to fight with a blade, and there he met the love of his life. In his time spent in the clouds, he fell and love and was engaged to another, who eventually bore him a child. Following the apparent death of her family, she left the heavens, and Tenebrae followed after her, intent on rescuing her from the dangers of the lower world. He departed with nothing more than his own sword and his daughter, for whom he would allow nobody else to care for save himself. Tenebrae was lost in the world, and more to the point, could not find his lover without help. The first person to help him was a demon by the name of Fatum, who originally earned Tenebrae's scorn for being a demon. The man proved himself to be an enduring friend, and promised to not only help Tenebrae find his lover, but to give him the strength to do so. He granted Tenebrae armor and a sword stained black with the corruption of the demon trapped inside, yet Tenebrae knew that if he were going to do what he came to do, he needed power beyond compare. He took up the new blade and armor, and from that point on slowly succumbed to the demon in the sword for the strength it offered him. Because of this, he became one of Amor Fati's most powerful guild members within a short span of time, only expanding his power in broadening his search for his beloved. To that end, Fatum convinced him that the fastest route to gain the power he needed was to gain the power of the dragons that ruled the skies. He started off smal, but Tenebrae set off on murdering dragons, and in the hopes of gaining their powers, he bathed himself in the carnage and blood and did the same for his daughter. Both their wings were stained just as black as his sword from constant dives into the blood of dragons, and without fail, Tenebrae awakened the power of ancient dragons from long ago with Fatum's guidance. His body became so twisted from the absorption of dragons that he became the new host of the Chaos Dragon, a creature so powerful that every attack absorbed by it created only chaos. Tenebrae, from that point on, dedicated himself to doing no more than caring for his daughter as he had, assisting his one friend in the world, and finding his lover if she was anywhere to be found. He promised, even upon the lives of everyone in the world, that he would save her, no matter what. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Angel Category:Diviner Category:Dragon Diviner Category:Amor Fati members Category:Valentine Valtieri